Easter Fun
by whitewingeddragon1
Summary: Laughs, kisses, and one very hyper dog-demon on a mega chocolate high. Your typical holiday fun! Inuyasha and Kagome spend the day after Easter together.


Ok, let's pretend for just a minute that the Higurashis are Christian and celebrate Easter.  I know pretty much zilch about Japanese holidays, outside of one or two, so I'm just making it easier and writing about one I celebrate.  If it truly does bother you- this is just a harmless one-shot fic and you have nothing to worry about.  Easter is fun no matter which religion you are; I haven't added any of the Christian elements in, just to keep you guys comfy.   

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all the characters that come with him are property of the great Takahashi and I don't intend on usurping her almighty power.  Come on, I have no money anyways.  

Easter Fun One-shot 

"I love the Easter holidays!"  Kagome cheered, her words muffled by the jellybeans she was currently enjoying.   A basket perched between her outstretched feet was slowly emptying of its contents, but still consisted of quite a few candies.   Kagome shifted her weight on her bed so she could see into the yard, the Goshimboku tree and shrine coming into view.  

'_I wish Inuyasha was here,'_ she sighed, her happy thoughts clouded slightly as Kagome thought of her friends across time.  She pawed through her Easter basket for another chocolate egg, some of the plastic stuffing spilling out. 

 '_Although,_ _I can't imagine what he would do if he ever got a taste of chocolate_,' she pondered and, upon finding the egg, chewed its top off. 

-----------------------

As if almost on cue, said dog demon slunk out of the well and sneaked over to the door, then peered out.  

'I wonder what's so special about this holiday Kagome was going on and on about,'Inuyasha grumbled and cursed.'Damn wench.  I can't believe I even let her come back to this stinking place AGAIN anyhow.   Naraku isn't going to just stop what he's plotting because she wants to have a break!  Ah…what were those things she kept babbling on about?'  He scratched his head comically and sounded it out in his mind.  

'Egu h-unts,' that's what the little ##### called 'em!  Egu hunts don't even sound all that great.'  Still griping, Inuyasha crept into the grass over to the spot he remembered to be below Kagome's window.  

 'Maybe I can find out.  It's probably not that important.'  

-----------------------

Knock, knock.  

"Come in!" 

 Souta burst into the room, panting.  "Have you seen Buyo?  Mom bought him some cat treats for Easter, but I can't find him anywhere!"  

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought of fish candy and pointed across the yard.  

"I saw him dash over there just a few seconds ago, but I haven't the faintest idea as to why." 

 "Thanks, Kagome!"  Souta said and left with a slam.  

Unbeknownst to them both, a pair of white doggy ears perked over the windowsill, followed by two golden eyes, which watched Kagome intently.  One clawed hand pushed the window open a crack, from which wafted a most enticing aroma.  

SNIFF.  'What in all hells is THAT?'  Inuyasha mused wondrously with eyes wide. 

 Kagome turned to resume her scrutiny of nothing in particular and the ears disappeared with a _whish!_ but not before she spied them.

"Hey! Inuyasha!"  

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned him in, annoyed, but only a little bit.  After all, it had been a week since she left the Sengoku Jidai (majorly surprised to say the least that Inuyasha was begrudgingly letting her stay away for so long), and she was starting to miss him.  How could she ever have imagined how much her life would be changed that day of the encounter of the centipede monster?  How drastically her view of life and of other people had been altered since that fateful happenstance?  It was bound to occur sooner or later; the Shikon no Tama jewel lodged protectingly inside her body attracting God-knows-what kinds of fearsome youkai who would have eventually braved coming after it across time through the well.  She was glad, now that she looked back on it, that it had happened- otherwise she would not have the precious friends she had now, especially Inuyasha.  He had always stood out as her best friend from the Feudal Era, despite his rough, wise-ass, and sometimes downright spiteful attitude.  Kagome knew that those mannerisms only went to cover up what he really felt; deep down he really cared. 

'Doesn't he?' she thought as the dog demon clambered into her room. 

One eyebrow lifted as Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the source of that delicious smell.  

_'_Aside from Kagome's scent,' he paused to drink in the air again, 'I detect something GOOD.' 

"What is that stuff I smell, girl?  Whatever it is, I want some of it!!" he demanded.  

Kagome heaved a sigh.'I knew this would happen.  Might as well give him some- he might wet himself if he doesn't, by the looks of things.' 

"It's chocolate, Inuyasha, and you can have ONE piece."  She fished out a chocolate egg and handed it to him.

He lifted it to his eyes in inspection and, not being able to stand it anymore, popped the whole thing in his mouth.  As he chewed a rapt expression filled Inuyasha's face, which stayed in place for about 5 seconds after he swallowed.  Abruptly it disappeared as his eyes became fixed lustily on the basket. 

"More! more!!" the dog boy demanded as he bounced happily around the room.  

Kagome rubbed her temples and staunchly shook her head.  With more, he could become _very_ dangerous: a dog demon on a sugar high could definitely ruin her day, she decided.  He stopped bouncing with a halt, eyes blazing. 

"You give me more or I'll, I'll steal all of your instant ramen and go finish off that mangy cat I chased away earlier, you ugly #####!!"  Inuyasha yelled, rigid with indignation, not being able to think of an appropriate threat on account of the heavy scent of chocolate in the room. 

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and a muscle in the corner of one honey-brown orb twitched.  She booted him out the window (hands fixed in the traditional hand symbol, of course) and screamed, "**SI-I-IT!!!**" as soon as he was in the air.  Kagome turned her back to the window in a huff, arms folded. 

Muffled curses and scratchings could be heard as a very angry dog boy pried his face from the dirt and clawed his way up the side of the house once more.  

Inuyasha heaved himself over the windowsill and, instead of smacking her to another timeline, crawled over to Kagome.  Kagome looked down to see big golden puppy dog eyes looking pleadingly into her face, ears wilted.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, still on his knees, and said, 

"Please?"  

Oh, no!  Her resistance was beginning to crumble!  Kagome could feel her will slowly succumbing to Inuyasha's cute face.  She just wanted to lean down and, and…. Kagome licked her lips and sighed, looking back for her basket and found…nothing? 

 'Hmm?'  Her head whipped around to the window to see Inuyasha bounding across the lawn, the Easter basket held triumphantly overhead.  

"**WHY YOU!!**"  Kagome growled and pounded down the stairs and outside. 

**"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN…** (etc)" she stood in the middle of the lawn and shouted as one very hyper dog demon bounced from tree to tree to tree, finally stopping in the Goshimboku.  She could sit him right here and now, but the way he was clinging to that big limb, he wouldn't even hit the ground.  Kagome settled under it to wait until he came down and she could punish the guilty party.  Painfully.

-----------------------

'Look at those two.  So young and in love, though you never would be able to tell, the way they bicker.  They'll figure it out sooner or later._'_  Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at her ranting daughter and the rather gleeful demon boy in the backyard and left to do some shopping, with Souta in tow. 

-----------------------

Inuyasha soon finished gulping the sweets.  He had found marshmellow poultry, some gooey little bean-things, and some more of that 'chocolate' Kagome had given him.  

'No wonder she wanted to come back here!  I'll have to remember this holiday.'  He sighed happily and settled down for a nap, not knowing Kagome had done the same below him, only a little more sadly.  

-----------------------

Some time later, Inuyasha woke up and stretched, finding himself in Kagome's time. 

'Better wake up the wench and get back before some other bastard comes looking for us and the jewel.'  He dropped lightly from the tree and stifled a yawn.  He was about to shake her awake when he noticed, with minor shock, tear tracks on Kagome's face.  Inuyasha's ears drooped a little, remembering how he had spoiled her holiday.  

'She looks so upset.  It must be my fault…'  He thought for a minute, grabbed the empty Easter basket, and headed for the park he'd seen from the high boughs of the Goshimboku.    

-----------------------

Kagome stirred, waking halfway from her doze.  She started when she felt a weight move with her and looked down to see placed in her lap a basket of Easter flowers, roughly picked but beautiful just the same.  She smiled and lifted them to her nose, a sweet, clean scent wafting through the air. 

"I'm sorry I ate all your candy," said a voice hesitantly, and Inuyasha peered around the tree trunk behind her.

"It's all right."  Kagome's eyes softened and he scooted over to her side.  

"No," he shook his head, "I shouldn't have.  It was wrong and,"  He paused. "…I'm sorry."  Inuyasha leaned in close, his wild, foresty scent mingling with the flowers' aroma, and plucked a pink rose from the basket.  One claw sliced off the thorns and he placed it gently behind her ear. 

 "I do care.  Never forget that." 

 Kagome smiled again and, instead of replying, brushed her lips against his cheek.  "I never will,"  she whispered in his ear, her breath tingling across its furry surface.  It was Inuyasha's turn to grin and blush, and he pulled her tightly to his chest.  He placed little kisses up her neck and pulled her lips to his.  Kagome's arms encircled his neck, pulling them even closer together and twined her fingers in his hair as their lips merged.  Gentle pressure on her lips parted them and Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring, tasting.  Kagome's tongue did likewise and discovered the taste of chocolate lingering in his mouth.  She giggled into his kiss and sighed.  

He pulled away and whispered, "What?" and suckled her lower lip. 

"I just thought I'd rather taste my candy this way than any other."  As her mouth opened, he thrust his tongue in again and they pressed to each other contentedly.  

After a while longer, Kagome sighed and snuggled into his neck.  As Inuyasha settled his head on hers, his white hair falling in a curtain around her face, she smiled. 

"I love Easter!"

Phew.  It has been such a long time since I wrote that…freshman year, I believe?  (insert shudder)  I've gone back and edited out all the Japanese that was mixed in, and hopefully the spaces that were so annoyingly messed up will be fixed now.  I plan a total rewrite within the month. :3 

Looking back on this fic, I want to add that I am a Christian, lovingly and happily a member of my faith.  I know very well that not everyone is of the same mind, so I left out any details on the true reasons for the holiday out of respect for all my fellow Inu Yasha fans. If anyone is interested in what Easter is really all about, feel free to e-mail me at inutopaz@bellsouth.net.  I love to talk to new people, so chat with me anytime, if you'd like.     __


End file.
